My Little Miko
by IAmAPossession
Summary: Kagome has yet another fight with Inuyasha and whens she goes off to be alone with her thoughts runs into a certain golden-eyed demon. Sess/Kag pairing. LEMON! REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is the same story but I've revised it and fixed the mistakes in it. I'm pretty sure I got all of them but bare with me if I didn't. It's a lot better than the last so it's easier to read. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome crawled out of the well. She took her time making her way to Kaede's hut, already knowing that Inuyasha would have her head for being gone as long as she was. She had been gone for five days, two more days than she said she would. She grumbled to herself that the hanyou overreacted too much. The last time she had been gone two days when she said she was only staying over night he had threw a fit and they had had a shouting match until she had finally yelled "Inuyasha, sit!"

She could just imagine him doing it again. She didn't know why he was still so protective. Naraku had been defeated months ago and it wasn't like he was going to be resurrected and follow her through the well. She mumbled to herself as she continued on her way slowly, unaware of the golden eyes that followed her.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko as she mumbled to herself, unaware of his presence. He was annoyed at his self for the strange feelings coursing through his body as he watched her. He had been watching her a considerable amount of time since the battle with Naraku. He hadn't known the little miko had possessed so much power. She had defeated the demons no one else was noticing. She had shot one of her arrows at Naraku at the same moment his hanyou little brother had delivered a swipe with the Tetsusiega and defeated Naraku.

He was fascinated by this little miko and he had only the slightest idea why. She was the most positive person that he had ever observed and she had a hair-trigger temper. She seemed to be the only human besides Rin who wasn't afraid of him. It always amused him how she argued with the hanyou and how she would hurt his ears with her screeching "SIT!" and his brother crashing face first to the ground.

He followed her silently, unsure why he was doing it. He knew better than to act on those feelings inside. Though he didn't understand them, he knew what they were. He denied that he could feel that way for a detestable human but couldn't lie to his self any longer. He was in love with the one they called Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. She was tired of the shouting matches with him every day. They were always arguing. "It's no wonder I'm always going home for so long! I have to come back to this! Why would anyone want to be yelled at every day? I should just stay in my time."

"Kagome, please…"

Kagome had made to walk out of the hut but came up short at the pleading tone of voice. She had expected any protest to come from Shippo, not Inuyasha. She turned to see the emotion in his eyes.

"Kagome, please. We need you here."

"But do you need me, Inuyasha?" she said in a whisper.

He just stared at her. She knew he was still sad over Kikyo. After the battle with Naraku, he had told her goodbye and she had gone back to the spiritual world, but she had no idea why. She had prepared herself for the heartbreak of her life when he would take Kikyo back they would be together. She had been hopeful that when he didn't, he would confess his love for her and they could live happily ever after. But he had done no such thing and they had continued on as they always had. She wasn't even sure if she still loved him after all the fights that had taken place. She wasn't even sure why she had asked the question she had now.

"Kagome..."

She sighed. "Forget I asked. It doesn't matter. I'll stay. I need to take a walk. Alone," she added as she saw him step forward.

She walked out of the hut and ignored the looks sent her way. She continued to walk deep into the forest and she felt numb. Maybe I should just go home. He is obviously regretting his decision with Kikyo and taking it out on me, she thought to herself. She wandered aimlessly for longer than she planned. When she sensed a presence she hadn't been aware of before, she came back to herself. She looked around, but didn't recognize her surroundings. As she turned to go back in the direction she came, she came face to face with no other than Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the shocked girl before him. He had been following her since he had sensed her presence on his lands. The miko didn't look frightened as she got a hold of her shock, just curious.

"What is your purpose on this Sesshoumaru's lands?"

A look of confusion crossed her face.

"You will answer this Sesshoumaru now."

"I…I don't know."

He smirked. He was struck by how beautiful she was up close. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her raven hair and lose himself in her gray eyes. He tried to hold back these feelings knowing it could never be. She wouldn't want him. As the thought struck, he had another that quickly followed it. _Maybe_ _this Sesshoumaru can make her want him_. He almost smiled but kept himself in check. But he gave into the urge to run a claw lightly across her cheek as he looked deeply into her eyes. She gasped as her eyes widened. He relished the fact that she didn't pull away or stiffen, just stood there. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He didn't bother to correct her for not calling him "_Lord_ Sesshoumaru" as he had always done in the past. He leaned forward and sniffed the flowery sunshine scent of her hair. She again gasped as he ran his fingers through it. He looked down at her, hoping all his love and desire was shining in his eyes, hoping she would understand. He leaned forward, his hot breath fanning her face. She looked up at him and he could see her confusion and desire in her eyes. He had once thought it weak that all her emotions could be plainly seen on her face but now he just found it arousing.

"Kagome." Her name was whispered before his lips took hers.

Kagome was surprised to feel Sesshoumaru's lips on hers, but she didn't pull away. She couldn't believe Sesshoumaru was kissing her. She could feel a shiver of excitement run down her spine as she deepened the kiss. Her hands lifted to run up the front of his armor clad chest to his shoulders where her fingers gripped in his long silver hair. She had never thought this possible even though in the confrontations between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru she had secretly had thoughts of how sexy Sesshoumaru and anyone in his bed would be lucky. Now she wondered if that was what this would lead to. She hoped it would. She wouldn't fool herself into thinking that Sesshoumaru wanted her for any other reason except the physical even if she wished it otherwise.

She heard Sesshoumaru growl deep in his throat. His lips left hers to trail down her neck. She let out a low moan of pleasure. She couldn't believe how much she wanted this. Suddenly Sesshoumaru lifted his head and sniffed the air. She didn't know what it was that had distracted him but she was just disappointed he had stopped doing those wonderful things to her throat. Sesshoumaru growled quietly then abruptly scooped up Kagome with his arms, ignoring her gasp, and took of into a run. Kagome was startled by this but didn't protest. She began kissing his neck and he growled. She just giggled and continued with her ministrations. Soon she realized they had stopped and looked around to find they were in a shallow cave that looked out into nothing but sky. She didn't want to guess how high they were and didn't really care.

Sesshoumaru set her on her feet and again began to kiss her mouth. After a short while Kagome felt his hot tongue on her lower lip, seeking entry. She complied. His mouth was warm and surprisingly sweet. They feasted on each other's mouths, tongues at war with one another. Not knowing how it happened, Kagome found herself on the cave floor on top of Sesshoumaru's pelt and he on top of her. She moaned as she felt his hands on her breasts, massaging them. Kagome's fingers buried and tightened themselves in Sesshoumaru's hair. He groaned tugged at her shirt. Sesshoumaru, too impatient for her to remove it herself, simply tore it from her body only to be confronted with an unfamiliar barrier around her breasts. He growled and was ready to tear that off too when she sat up to unhook the back of her bra. She couldn't believe he had torn off her shirt though she didn't much care at the moment. As the bra came unhooked she quickly pulled it off and threw it, not caring where it landed. She was immediately pushed back again and she moaned as Sesshoumaru's hands were once again on her breasts. His mouth trailed her throat as his fingers skimmed her nipples. Kagome moaned as his mouth came down on her nipple. He sucked it gently as she arched up and crushed his head to her breast. She had never felt this before. She could feel the heat pooling tight in her stomach, starting at her breast where Sesshoumaru continued on her nipple and flowing down toward the spot between her legs. She squeezed her knees together hoping to contain the pleasure that wanted to burst out. Sesshoumaru, sensing her movement, reached down to massage her thighs. Her muscles relaxed and his hand slowly moved up under the hem of her short skirt. She gasped as she felt his claws at the edge of her panties. In one swipe, Sesshoumaru removed them.

His mouth moved to her other breast, bathing it as he had the first. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's fingers lightly caress the small nub in the place that held all her woman's secrets. She moaned louder than before and bucked against his hand. Sesshoumaru growled and continued to stroke her. She was gasping for air from the pleasure. Sesshoumaru's fingers moved slightly downward and he penetrated her with one finger. She moaned and moved against his hand as his finger slid repeatedly in an out of her. Sesshoumaru groaned as her felt how wet and ready she was. Soon he added another finger to his ministrations and moved his fingers faster. Kagome moaned and thrust up against his hand before shattering into a million pieces.

As she struggled to come down from her climax, she was only slightly aware that Sesshoumaru had left her and had stood to undress himself. She was almost down from her climax, still breathing hard when he returned to her and removed the skirt that was bunched at her waist.

He positioned himself between her legs and began to kiss her again. He was caressing her body lovingly and Kagome felt desire pool in her loins once more. She reached for him and he poised himself for entry. She felt his long hard heat between her thighs a second before he thrust into her and she felt a spear of pain shoot through her. She cried out and he stopped. It was different from when his fingers had entered her. He began to kiss her and massage her thighs until he felt her relax beneath him.

Ever so slowly so as not to hurt her, he pulled out partway then plunged back into her. They both moaned then. For every slow stroke, Kagome rose to meet him. The strokes became faster, deeper and harder. Kagome clung to his shoulders while she cried out her pleasure. Sesshoumaru grazed his fangs along her neck, knowing what he was about to do. Sesshoumaru gave one last thrust between her legs and at the same sank his fangs into her neck. They both climaxed at the same time and Kagome gasped as pain and pleasure mingled in her body. Sesshoumaru licked at the blood that had appeared at her neck, thinking that what he had done had been the right thing before he slipped out of her, rolled to his side, pulled her against him. He nuzzled his face in her hair and whispered "I love you, my little miko," and drifted to sleep.

Kagome lay awake next to the dozing Sesshoumaru. She fingered the mark on her neck knowing she was now marked as his mate. For some reason the thought made her happy. She thought she would have gasped in horror before at even the thought of being Sesshoumaru's mate. She had been sure he hated her and had no other use for her other than her body. Now she knew the reason for she had heard his say he loved her. Her heart soared at the thought. She realized she loved him, too. She had had a small crush on him for so long. He was dangerous and cold. She had always fantasized about melting the ice around his cold heart and he pronouncing his love for her. She had longed to be loved and to love back. She would give all of the love in her being if that was what he needed.

She wondered if Inuyasha would ever speak to her again after he found out. The brothers still hated each other. Kagome was afraid he wouldn't. Though she had figured out that she no longer loved him she still cared for him and he was her best friend. She continued with her silent rants before drifting off to sleep as well.

Sesshoumaru woke see it was pitch black outside of the cave. With his enhanced vision, he watched the girl next to him sleep. His mate. His heart swelled with happiness. He knew it would happen before he first kissed her. He knew he would be troubled by other demon lords and they would not be accepted and neither would any children they had. He now understood how his father must have felt.

He rose and dressed. He looked back at the girl on the floor and smiled. He would wake her with a kiss, he decided. As he drew near her, she shifted and whispered his name. He saw she was still asleep and his heart swelled with love at the thought that she dreamed of him. He knelt beside her and leaned to kiss her. Her eyes drifted open slowly and she looked at the shadow of a man with glowing eyes. As her memory came back to her, she called out to him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He smiled in the dark and handed her the wearable items of her clothing.

"Thanks."

She hooked on her bra and slipped on her skirt. No shirt, no underwear.

"I wish I had my bag," she mumbled to herself.

She stood with his help and he scooped her up once again and they were on their way.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my home," he replied after a short pause.

"Can we stop by Kaede's hut first?"

He thought on that for a short while, thinking of the wisdom of that. There was no telling how the hot-headed hanyou would react to the news of their mating and if he had to kill him, he knew it would upset Kagome. But he knew they would be worried so he decided to allow it.

"As you wish." He changed course and headed towards the village.

He knew when Inuyasha caught their scents. He had been heading one way but he abruptly turned and headed towards them. They both broke through the trees at the same time and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Sesshoumaru let Kagome go!" he yelled.

Kagome sighed. "I knew he would act like this. I guess I only have one option," she mumbled and Sesshoumaru was curious as to what it was. "Inuyasha, SIT!"

_**Crash**_. Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back his smirk.

"What the hell, bitch! I try to save you and you flatten me to the ground?" he yelled as he brought himself up.

Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on the ground, knowing she was growing uncomfortable in his arms.

"There's no need, but thank you. Sesshoumaru and I have news if you already haven't noticed," she said calmly.

Inuyasha looked at them for only a second before his eyes grew wide and he started shaking his head.

"No way! You couldn't have! It just isn't possible!" he screeched.

Sesshoumaru smirked again while Kagome looked at the ground. "It is possible little brother. Kagome is this Sesshoumaru's mate," he called.

The color drained from Inuyasha's face and Sesshoumaru could see the hurt cloud his eyes before it was masked by anger.

"How could you let that bastard touch you Kagome! You just dug your own grave!" he snarled.

Sesshoumaru saw the hurt on Kagome's face and became angry. "It's none of your business hanyou. We came to get her things and to assure everyone she is alright. Now move out of my way or die," he said coldly. He grabbed Kagome and dashed for the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome settled back into bed beside her husband. She was having a hard time getting to sleep because she was excited that Sango was coming to visit her with Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Inuyasha wouldn't be coming with them. She let out a regretful sigh as she thought this. He was still angry that she had mated Sesshoumaru and refused to come visit them.

It had been a month since she and Sesshoumaru had mated. Shortly after they had went back to her time to break the news to her family. They had been shocked but were happy for Kagome and told her to visit often. In the time since they had settled in Sesshoumaru's castle she had been treated like a princess. When she had asked Sesshoumaru what was up with all the attention from people who had seemed to hate her before, he had simply said, "You are the Lady of the Western Lands." She didn't think that was any reason to gain all this respect that she was sure wasn't genuine.

Sesshoumaru had been the most indulging of all. Where he was hard and unmoving with anyone else, he was soft and caring with her. He became doubly so when it was discovered the day after they mated that Kagome was carrying his heir. Kagome was very excited about the child. She couldn't wait to be a mother. She could imagine the child, the exact image of its father.

"What is the matter, mate?"

Kagome was pulled out of her silent musings by the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. She looked at him with her excitement shining in her eyes.

"I can't wait for Sango to come and visit. I wish to see all of them, especially Shippo," she said as she thought of the orphaned kitsune.

"They will be here in the morning, love. You should get to sleep or you will be very fatigued in the morning and the pup will take all your energy away."

Sesshoumaru kissed her tenderly and brought her closer to his chest. She moaned softly then laid her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and she slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he launched his self into her arms.

She hugged him tightly. "Hey Shippo. I missed you guys a lot." Kagome smiled widely as she saw Sango and Miroku.

"Sango! Miroku! It's great to see you."

"Hey Kagome," they said in unison.

She rushed forward to hug them both. "We have missed you, Kagome," said Sango.

"Me too," she replied. "Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do," she said as she dragged them all behind her out of the room.

Kagome sighed as she lay back in bed that night. She was worn out from her day with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Rin had joined them in their activities. Since moving in with Sesshoumaru, Kagome had grown to love Rin as a daughter.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She smiled and snuggled close, pressing her face to his neck.

"Today was great," she said into his neck.

He didn't respond. Kagome hadn't really expected him to though. She moved her fingers up to clutch the hair at the back of his head as she began pressing light, chaste kisses where her face rested. Sesshoumaru growled slightly. He pulled her head back and gave her a hard, passionate kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, they both pulled back for some air. Sesshoumaru kissed her again lightly before he pulled back to remove both of their night clothes. He pulled back to admire the naked form beneath him. He smiled and lowered his head to her breast to capture her right nipple in his mouth. She moaned and thrust her breast more fully into his mouth. He tugged on it while he massaged her other breast. She moaned even louder as she felt his hot, hard length against her thigh. She felt herself growing wet. Sesshoumaru smelled her arousal and his free hand snaked down her body to cup her hot mound. She cried out as he sunk his fingers into her tight channel. He moved his mouth up to cover hers and delved his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, his fingers began a slow rhythm inside her. The tension slowly began to build until she was gasping into his mouth and grinding her hips against his hand. Finally the tension reached its peak and she shattered into a million pieces, crying out his name, around his fingers.

Sesshoumaru hardly waited for her to come down from her climax before he entered her. He started his thrusts out slow but soon began to thrust deeper and harder and faster. Kagome moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper into her. She grasped the hair at the nape of his neck and he growled. They were both thrusting against each other and moaning when it all shattered around them like broken glass as they reached their climaxes together, each screaming the others name.

Sesshoumaru caught himself on his arms and rolled over, taking Kagome with him so as not to crush her with his weight. They both lay there breathing hard as they came down from their climaxes. Sesshoumaru stroked Kagome's hair as she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep but not before hearing him reply, "I love you, too Kagome. Always and forever."

"Push harder, Kagome! The baby is almost here!" Kaede told her.

Kagome could not believe how much pain she was in, but it was worth it for hers and Sesshoumaru's child to be born into the world. She pushed down with all her might, trying to expel the child from her womb.

"One more, Kagome. Ye almost have it out," encouraged Kaede.

Kagome gave one more push and the baby slid free of her body. The child gave a cry.

"Wonderful job, Kagome. Ye have given birth to a beautiful son."

Kaede cut the cord and cleaned the baby before wrapping him in a blanket and handing him to Kagome. She had tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face as she gazed lovingly at her son. The infant had ears like Inuyasha's and silvery-white hair like his father's. Kagome was surprised to see one magenta stripe on each of his cheeks and wrists. The infant stopped crying and looked up at her with the deep gold eyes of his father. Sango, who had been silently giving encouragement at Kagome's side through out the birth, took the baby from Kagome's arms so she could birth the placenta. Once all was done, Kagome took her son to her breast and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru paced outside Kaede's hut, waiting to be allowed entry. The birth seemed to be taking a really long time. As time passed, he became more nervous. After what seemed like days but was really only two hours, he heard an infant cry. He sighed with relief and tried hard to restrain himself from running into the hut right then and wait until he was called. About twenty minutes later, Sango came out with a big smile on her face and told him the news.

"It's a boy. He is very healthy. You all may come in and see him and Kagome now," she said before walking back into the hut.

He was the first to rush in, followed by Miroku and Shippo.

Inuyasha stayed hidden in his place in the trees. _Why did she have to mate with Sesshoumaru?_ He thought. _She barely knew the guy, and I was always there. Why couldn't she have just waited for me? I ready to take her as my mate; I got rid of Kikyo to be with her. Then she mated Sesshoumaru. Didn't she love me as much as I love her? _Inuyasha blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Slowly, he jumped from his hiding place and joined the others.

Sesshoumaru and the others all gazed down at the sucking infant at Kagome's breast. Kagome beamed tiredly up at them all.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" she said.

Everyone smiled and nodded. Sesshoumaru ran his hand over her hair.

"What would you like to name our son?" he asked.

She paused, looking down at the child for a minute before she answered. "I think we should call him Maru," she finally responded.

He smiled down at her. "Then Maru he shall be." She looked up at him, all her love shining in her eyes.

"Wow Kagome! When Maru is older, I'm gonna teach him all there is to know. I'm gonna be his big brother!" Shippo expelled excitedly.

Kagome laughed and nodded. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and asked, "Do you want to hold your son?"

He looked kind of nervous but he reached his arms out to accept him son. As Kagome fell back tiredly on the mat she was on, Inuyasha came in. She flashed a big smile at him but he didn't return it. Her smile faltered the tiniest bit. She wished Inuyasha would forgive her already. She missed him a lot. She still considered him to be her best friend and now a brother.

"Inuyasha! Look at baby Maru! I'm gonna be his big brother," Shippo said a little smugly.

Inuyasha moved his gaze from Kagome to the baby in Sesshoumaru's arms. He moved forward curiously and peered around Miroku and Sango to get a closer look. To him, the kid could be him if it weren't for the magenta marks. Those he stared at puzzled.

"Feh. Kid's kind of cute. What's up with the demon markings? He's only a hanyou," he finally said.

"It must be from Kagome's miko powers. That's the only logical thing I can come up with," Miroku stated.

Everyone nodded. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and noticed how tired she looked.

"We should go. Kagome needs to rest," he said.

Kagome looked up at him gratefully with a small smile. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Inuyasha looked away.

"Thank you mate, for giving me a beautiful heir," he whispered to her.

"Don't thank me Sesshoumaru. We made him together," she replied with a smile.

**Ten Years Later…**

"Mama! Maru won't give me back my dolls!" wailed her daughter Kura.

Kagome sighed. Life these days was tiring with three children and two that never seemed to get along.

"Maru!" she called tiredly.

He appeared in front of her looking suspiciously innocent.

"Yes, Mama?" he asked sweetly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't give me that 'I'm-so-innocent' look. Why do you continue to plague your younger sister? Please return her dolls and do not bother her again."

He looked chastised. "Yes, Mama."

He pulled the dolls from around his back and handed them to Kura. She smiled triumphantly, stuck her tongue out at him then stomped away.

Kura had Kagome's black hair, her father's eyes, and the same marks as her brother, Maru. She had her father's temper and manner. She seemed too old to be her total of eight years old. She hated being two years younger than her brother because he lorded it over her all the time. Maru was the spitting image of his father, but he had Kagome's personality. Maru was never quiet. He liked to be around people and was a bubbly person, while his sister liked quiet and liked to sit alone and read or play with her dolls.

Kagome sighed again after Maru and Kura left the room. She stood there for a moment with her eyes closed. She gasped and immediately whirled around as she felt arms snake around her waist. She looked up into the familiar golden eyes of her mate that looked very amused.

"Sesshy, you startled me," she scolded him.

Amusement danced in his eyes. "My apologies mate."

Sesshoumaru pulled her firmly against his chest and rested his forehead on hers.

"Inuyasha and his mate Aiko will be joining us tonight for our evening meal. Aiko is pregnant," he told her.

"Oh, how wonderful! I am so happy for them. If anyone deserves this, it's Inuyasha," she said excitedly.

Inuyasha had forgiven Kagome long ago. He completely forgot he was ever angry at her at all when he met Aiko a few years back. They had fallen in love quickly and had been mates for the past few months.

For Kagome, everything was coming together in her life. Miroku and Sango had married a few months after Maru was born and they now had three children. Kohaku and Rin had been courting for the past year after many years of friendship, but Sesshoumaru wasn't ready for them to marry. Inuyasha now had a new mate who was expecting and Shippo was courting another fox demon he had met. Everyone was finding someone and she was happy for them. She thought it was wonderful that they would experience the joy that she experienced with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru and leaned up to kiss him softly. "I love you so much, Sesshoumaru."

Her love was shining in her eyes. He smiled at her and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too Kagome. Always and forever."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
